


Ivory Black

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Demons, Episode 2, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I just really love Ryo, M/M, Mostly fluff for now, Multi, Other, Smut, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: Akira has always depended on Ryo to protect him, even more so now. Ryo is his best friend, his confidante, the only person he can truly trust. And Akira is Ryo's everything, they just don't know it yet. The fate of the whole world depends on Akira and Ryo coming to terms with their feelings for each other before it's too late.





	Ivory Black

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really love Devilman, and I love how devoted and supportive the fandom is. Thanks so much for all your comments and suggestions and love! More chapters to come, hope you enjoy my attempt at fluff <3

“I’m busy, Akira,” Ryo protested, gesturing to the open laptop in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the news for anything that could be demon related. Nothing yet, but he had to be vigilant. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had slept.

Akira threw himself down on the couch beside Ryo and groaned, stretching out like a cat. “Ryo,” he whined, leaning into Ryo in a way that was both irritating and endearing to the blonde boy, “You’re always busy. What are you always doing on that thing, anyway?” Akira leaned in further, trying to catch glimpse of Ryo’s work. 

Ryo slammed the laptop shut and sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. “I could explain it to you Akira, but I doubt you’d understand it.” He stood up and stretched, walking over to the enormous windows of the penthouse. “It’s quite complicated,” He muttered, peering out at the city as it pulsed and thrived far below.

Joining him at the window, Akira surveyed the city for a moment. They could be out doing anything they wanted right now, but Ryo wanted to stay in and work. Ryo always wanted to stay in and work during the day. Akira’s eyes fell on the immaculate swimming pool on Ryo’s spacious balcony and widened excitedly. “Ryo! You have a pool!?”  
Ryo shrugged and acknowledged the pool flippantly, his eyes never leaving the city below them. “I never use it,” he said simply. “I don’t really have time.”

Akira embraced Ryo suddenly, picking him up as though he were a princess. It never failed to surprise Ryo how strong Akira was now, his body lean and muscular. He had gotten so tall and brooding since becoming Devilman, his hair was wild and unkempt, his eyes dark and intense. But Ryo still saw the Akira Fudo he had known his whole life, the same boy who had cried over the death of the teenage track star on the news weeks earlier. The same boy who had tried in vain to nurse a kitten back to health when they were young. The real Akira. Ryo’s Akira. The Akira who was now carrying Ryo out onto the balcony, a devious grin on his face.

“Akira,” Ryo protested, but it was too late. Akira threw Ryo into the pool easily, laughing maniacally. Ryo surfaced, his white coat floating around him, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. “Akira,” he sighed.

Still laughing, Akira jumped in too, nearly landing on top of Ryo. He splashed Ryo, either oblivious or uncaring of Ryo’s obvious displeasure. Ryo splashed him back, frowning slightly. That’s just how Ryo was, though. How he’d always been. Always on guard, always a bit too serious. Akira desperately wanted to see him flustered and rattled, undone and spontaneous. 

“I have work to do,” Ryo said absent-mindedly, unable to keep his eyes from wandering all over Akira’s body, his wet clothes clinging to him. Akira splashed Ryo again. “I’m going inside, Akira,” he moved to the pool’s ladder, but Akira blocked him, a wild look in his eyes.

“You’re gonna have to get past me first!” Akira taunted, looking down at Ryo. He was probably the most beautiful person Akira had ever seen, no doubt about it. He was so pale and perfect. Akira couldn’t look away from the piercing blue eyes that peered out from under long, dark eyelashes. Whenever Ryo looked at him, it was as though he was the only person in the entire world and it made Akira feel warm and dizzy, his insides squirming.

“I’m serious, Akira,” Ryo sighed, “I have things to do.” He moved toward the ladder, his white coat still floating around him, giving him the appearance of an odd sort of jellyfish. Picking up on this, he shed the coat, revealing a white dress shirt, nearly sheer from being soaked through. 

Without thinking, Akira wrapped his arms around Ryo and lifted him out of the water, the blonde shivering in the cool evening air. Ryo looked up at Akira though dark lashes and shot him look of indignation, eliciting a low chuckle from Akira. He pulled Ryo close, trapping him against his lean, lithe body. “You’re so cold,” Akira said, his head bowing low to whisper in Ryo’s ear. Akira rarely got cold. Hot demon blood and rage and lust coursed through him, constantly fueling Amon’s desire to destroy and dominate. Ryo noted that Akira had goosebumps now, though, despite the heat radiating from his body as it pressed up against his own.

“Of course I’m cold,” Akira pouted. A large, clumsy had brushed Ryo’s wet hair from his eyes and he involuntarily sighed as he felt warm, calloused fingers stroke his cheek tenderly. He could feel Akira’s hot breath on his neck. “Akira,” Ryo protested breathlessly, Akira tipping Ryo’s delicate face up to meet his. Their lips collided, rough and urgent, Akira’s tongue parting Ryo’s lips and exploring his mouth hungrily.

Ryo had, of course, been kissed before. Many times, in fact. He knew very well that both men and women found him attractive and he had had his way with countless numbers of them, using them to fulfill his carnal desires and then tossing them aside. He had kissed and touched and fucked them without ever giving them a second thought, but this...this was different.

This kiss wasn’t smooth or practiced, it wasn’t patient or soft, but it set Ryo’s whole body on fire, his hands reaching up into Akira’s hair to pull him in deeper. Akira moaned into Ryo’s open mouth, his hands gripping Ryo tightly, fingers digging into his slim waist. He loved Ryo, needed him, depended on him, and it suddenly made all the sense in the world to Akira that he desired Ryo in every sense of the word.

“Akira,” Ryo whimpered again, only this time, it wasn’t a protest. His voice was low and silky, speaking directly to the ache building in Akira’s core. Ryo pulled reluctantly from their kiss, his eyes glazed, looking more undone than Akira had ever seen him. Blood trickled from his bottom lip where Akira had unknowingly bitten him with teeth that had become sharp and dangerous. Amon was fighting him for control. And winning.

Akira’s growing claws pierced the soft flesh of Ryo’s sides and the beautiful blonde winced and squirmed as bright crimson patches bloomed on his wet white shirt. Horrified, Akira dropped Ryo back into the pool as he let out a roar, huge leathery wings stretching themselves up and out from his growing body, casting a terrifying shadow over Ryo’s wet, shivering body.

“Fuck!” Akira growled, his voice deep and rumbling, but oddly strained. “Ryo! Fuck! I’m so sorry! Ryo, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He saw himself reflected in Ryo’s wide blue eyes, huge and horrible, willing himself to transform back. 

Ryo touched his skin gingerly through the torn fabric of his shirt, his fingers coming away slick and red. “Akira?” he said curiously, licking the blood from his lip, his world blurring around the edges. He stared intently at the blood on his fingertips, shining in the moonlight and promptly fainted, disappearing under the pink tinged water.


End file.
